Revenge
by Caterina Malfoy
Summary: Una serie de venganzas causadas por un acto sexual conmoverán Hogwarts y girarán las vidas de unos buenos amigos. UA. 7º año sin Voldemort. Todos están vivos. LEMMONS fuertecitos. Fic compartido con Maria. RR!
1. Chapter 1

Las protagonistas del fic serán Ginny, Hermione y Kathy O'Connor (inventada). El prologo es muy cortito.

**Prologo**

Ese dia me desperte y me di cuenta de todo lo sucedido.

Era horrible.

Me sentia sucia y despreciable.

¿Porque?

Porque Harry Potter acababa de violarme.

Me levanté de la cama y salí de mi dormitorio de Gryffindor agitando mi larga y roja melena, llena de bucles perfectos.

Iba a cobrar venganza.

Yo le violaría a él.

Lo encontré dormido en la misma habitación que mi hermano, así que me acerqué disimuladamente y, tras un hechizo silenciador, cerré las cortinas y me quité la capa, mostrando un conjunto de encages negros.

Lo llamé con suavidad y el se despertó. Un bulto en las sabanas me indicaron su excitación, pero saqué la varita.

-Petrificus totalus- dije, y él se quedó rigido.

Lo desnudé, la tenía muy grande. Saqué una camara de video para grabar la escena y luego (tras borrar mi cara) esparcir las imagenes por el colegio y el Profeta (Ya veía el titular "Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, es violado")

Y tras susurrarle mis propositos lo violé, sin ser consciente que eso desencadenaría unas fatales consecuencias.

* * *

**Hasta aquí el prologo.**

**Mañana más.**

**Caterina**


	2. Chapter 2

**Este capítulo está tambien escrito por mi amiga Maria. **

**Capitulo 3**

No podía decirle a su amigo que estaba locamente enamorado de su novia ¿Cómo se lo tomaría?

No era difícil deducirlo.

Tampoco quería contarle a su amigo que su novia no era exactamente como él pensaba. Eso lo había descubierto una noche observando el Mapa del Merodeador y viendo que ella estaba fuera de la torre de Gryffindor (Si, no podía negar que tenía una cierta obsesión con aquella chica, que aparte de su mejor amiga era como un hermana a la vez que su consciencia) descubrió que estaba dos pisos por debajo, en una aula, junto a Draco Malfoy.

Con mucha curiosidad se levantó de la cama y sin hacer ruido salió corriendo para ver el motivo de esa extraña e ilógica reunión.

Y se quedó parado al ver la escena.

La muchacha de cuclillas apoyada en una mesa y él detrás de ella, embistiéndola con fiereza. Los dos totalmente desnudos.

No pudo evitar fijarse en aquellos cuerpos calientes y sudados.

Él, pálido y rubio, a la vez que fuerte Tenía una extraña apariencia de figura de hielo derritiéndose, con un brillo en esos ojos plateados de placer y lujuria.

Ella, con esas voluptuosas curvas, con los esos grandes y blandos pechos aplastados por su propio peso encima de la mesa… toda una Venus.

Que imagen¡Qué escena¡

Los jadeos de los muchachos provocaron que, en su escondite invisible, se pusiera a tono y no pudiera evitar tocarse, pensando que era él quien embestía y manoseaba a la joven.

Su sorpresa aumentó cuando, media hora más tarde al haber terminado, ella se vistió y él le pagó veinte galeones.

Al parecer debía ser más de lo que cobraba de normal porque se arrodilló delante de él para darle un agradecimiento extra.

Estaba atónito ¿Desde cuando hacía eso esa muchacha¡¿Por qué él no conocía de esos servicios secretos?!

La joven salió de la sala a hacer la última ronda de prefecta.

El rubio se quedó sentado en la mesa, esperando algo o alguien.

Y ese alguien no tardó en aparecer.

Una melena rizada y rojiza como la sangre apareció a oscuras, con el uniforme de Gryffindor (quizá la falda algo más corta, quizá la camiseta algo más pequeña y marcando escote).

Su novia, empezó a desnudarse delante de su peor enemigo. Y este, que no parecía cansado de la sesión que acababa de tener con su amiga, la agarró por la cintura y se la folló encima de la mesa.

Harry estaba más que enfadado. Salió de la clase con los gemidos de su novia en sus oídos y corrió, quitándose la capa hasta encontrarse con una figura conocida.

-¿Harry?- preguntó Hermione extrañada.

Y sin más palabras la besó.

La muchacha aún ardía de su encuentro con Malfoy, y el contacto de su piel caliente con la piel helada de Harry fue muy sensual.

Las lenguas se entrelazaron en una danza erótica.

Harry bajó la mano por la falda y fue subiendo, al tiempo que con la otra la pasaba por debajo de la camiseta y del jersey y le acariciaba el pecho por encima del sujetador.

Llegó con la mano derecha hasta su coño y le metió el dedo. Otro y otro dedo. Hasta que la muchacha soltó un gemido de placer que resonó en los pasillos vacíos.

Con la mano izquiera le acarició el pezón, al tiempo que con la otra le desabrochaba los botones de la camiseta y empezaba a besarle el cuello y la clavicula.

Ella bajó la mano hasta la entrepierna del chico y empezó a masturbarlo.

Él se apoyó en ella y empezó embestirla mientras oleadas de placer invadían a los dos procedentes de sus sexos.

Se tiraron en el suelo y él siguió embistiéndola con fuerza.

Le subió el sujetador, dejando a la vista esos pechos tan grandes y tan sabrosos, que tanto le gustaban. Empezó a succionarle un pezón mientras el otro lo presionaba con los dedos.

Ella lo agarró con las dos piernas para que apretara aún más fuerte y el placer fuera mayor, al tiempo que gemía de lujuria y esos gemidos se oían pro todo el pasillo.

Sin preocuparle que pudiera llegar un profesor le subió la falda a la chica y le quitó las bragas, que estaban mojadas. Se desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó hasta las rodillas, al tiempo que hacía lo mismo con los calconcillos.

Ella acarició su sexo con las manos, para luego meterselo en la boca y empezar un juego de lametones que lo volvió loco.

Después de eso, ella misma lo incitó a penetrarla, abriendose de piernas y auto acariciandose el clitoris.

Él hizo lo que ella deseaba.

La fue embistiendo con más velocidad y furia hasta que los dos se corrieron.

Tras esto, los dos se levantaron y se vistieron. Ella se arregló y se fue pasillo abajo, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Él volvió de donde venía, pues aún tenía algo que arreglar.

Volvió a taparse con la capa y, justo al girar la esquina, se encontró con Malfoy (que tenía una clara expresión de satisfecho en la cara). Fue en busca de su supuesta novia.

La encontró terminando de abrocharse la camiseta, de espaldas a la puerta.

-Por hoy ya es suficiente- ordenó al oír que la puerta se habría.

-Hoy no acaba de empezar- dijo friamente él.

La muchacha se sobresaltó y se volteó, sacándo la varita. Pero era demasiado tarde.

Él lo sabía todo, y quería venganza.

Con un hechizo la immobilizó y le arrancó toda la ropa. Tras esto, empezó a acariciarle los pechos (a decir verdad los de Hermione eran mejores) y la violó.

Después se volvió a su sala tan tranquilo, dejándo a la pelirroja llorar, sin saber que acababa de quedarse embarazada ¿Pero de quién?

**¿Que os pareció? **

**¡En dos días más!**

**Caterina**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione sabía que aparte de un brillante cerebro, tenía un poderoso cuerpo. Y, también, sabía que los hombres eran incapaces de resistirse a dos buenos pechos y una fácil entrepierna. De ahí que, a los trece años, hubiera descubierto el secreto del éxito; de su éxito.

Y, desde entonces, cada Jueves por la noche salía a escondidas de su habitación, para entregar con muchas ganas su soborno.

Era fácil, solo tenía que arreglarse un poco, peinarse, maquillarse, y utilizar el conjunto que su madre le regaló un día en broma; si supiera de su uso.

Luego, se dirigía tranquilamente hacia ese lugar, como quien va al baño, y, al llegar delante de la gárgola, llamaba a la puerta.

-Huevo de limón con picapica- sususrraba y esta se apartaba.

Subía las escaleras del despacho del director, y se encontraba con el actual ministro de Magia, Kingsley Shacklebolt, que la miraba deseoso.

-Yo os dejo- decía el viejo director, con una sonrisa pícara, antes de desaparecer-. Ya arreglaréis los asuntos.

Y nada más cerrar al puerta, el negro se abalanzaba hacia la muchacha, la despojaba en cuestión de segundo y,tras susurralre varias obscenidades, la penetraba una y otra vez.

Ella no se quejaba.

Ella se dejaba hacer.

Dejaba que le dieran por detrás, obedecía las más pornográficas ideas de su dominador, permitía que la insultara y la pegara, jamás se resistía.

Luego, cuando terminaban, él le mandaba a toquetearse.

Quizá esa era la parte que menos le gustaba.

Siempre la obligaba a vestirse de una forma y otra, ese día le tocó un pequeño delantal y una coronilla de doncella francesa, y empezó la función.

La obligaba a subirse en algún lugar, por ejemplo la mesa del director, le mandaba abrirse de piernas, por ejemplo, y acariciarse repetidamente, o hacer algún movimiento, mientras él se masturbaba.

Casi siempre, le hacía dedicar una hora entera en apretujarse los pechos, para luego hacerlo él. Sabía que ese era el punto debil del Ministro, los pechos de la listisima Hermione Jean Granger, y no se los iba a negar.

Horas más tarde, tras la última mamada, él le susurraba.

-Bien, entonces, mandaré más impuestos para que tengáis recursos en el colegio. Y para tí, mi dulce bombón, un regalo sorpresa mañana. Aparte, claro está, de un futuro muy prometedor en el Ministerio.

Hermione sonrió, más complacida por esas palabras que por todo el sexo del mundo.


End file.
